


If He Won

by Frey3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frey3/pseuds/Frey3
Summary: Small drabble I did because of if Loki won and what would happen because I was bored. I always thought it probably wouldn't be that bad. I've always wanted blue eyes :)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	If He Won

He was supposed to be our king. That was what he told us. That was how it was now.

Of course, no one wanted that. A strange God from space came down with a spear and told us to kneel?

Everyone thought The Avengers would save us. We all thought that. For the first few weeks it even seemed as if they were going to actually pull it off. But then those weird aliens just kept coming. And coming. And coming. 

Eventually, they lost.

We all lost.

Everyone who could ran from the cities into the country. Camping out in forests or staying with family. We could never go back to the city. Until we had to. 

He invaded our country, our planet. He wanted to have us as his people. So, of course, he wouldn’t just let us be. His soldiers went into the forest, capturing all the people they could find. Those that ran were either tackled by one of those things or shot. Usually, shot. I guess the aliens found that ‘easier’. More convenient. 

I tried so hard not to get caught. I hid in the bushes near my camp. I was lucky, my family didn’t live in the city and I hadn’t made any friends. I saw others who had countless loved ones. They were the ones that got hurt the most. Unfortunately, his soldiers weren’t going to give up until they had enough of us. I got caught after I screamed. I had never seen anyone die before, even during the initial battle. I was handcuffed and thrown into the back of a truck with many others and taken back to the city. 

There, it wasn’t what I expected. He was trying to fix things. Soldiers there were cleaning the streets and repairing buildings. But it would never be like it was before. Before him. 

We were each given care packages – some clothes, food and a toothbrush – and assigned a home. I got assigned to an apartment which I shared with three others. One cried all the time, another yelled and the third just sat there all day, never talking. I couldn’t blame any of them really. How else could you react to such a thing?

He would hold speeches three times a week. We would come out of our homes and listen to him talk about what he wanted to do with the city. I thought it was ridiculous. He wanted to make it better? I kept thinking that the only way he could improve our city was to leave it. Now. 

Whenever he talked, someone would stand up and shout at him. These people were then taken away by the soldiers and would return the next day with the strangest blue eyes . They never spoke anything bad about him ever again. Eventually, it got worse. If any of the soldiers or anyone with blue eyes heard you say anything bad about ‘Our King,’ you were taken away and given blue eyes. 

A year had passed before I tried to do anything about it. The military had come and gone. Our new king’s soldiers were too much a match for our armies. We were completely alone, no one from the outside could save us. As long as he had those soldiers roaming the streets, we were his. So, we were all surprised to wake up one day and see that they had left, not completely though. They now only patrolled the territory he had carved out for himself, pretty much the whole city and then some. We were free to roam around the city as much as we wanted. We still had to be careful of the Blue Eyes. They were now his soldiers. I don’t know when it happened, but I had realised not long after he sent his alien soldiers to the edges of his borders that the Blue Eyes made up the majority of his population. 

I was quickly invited in to attend a defence class. Here we could learn to defend ourselves in case of an attack. I used it as a healthy way to get my anger out of my body. And it worked, really well. I quickly became the best student there. 

I stand by my opinion that his decision to move his alien buddies out of the city was the stupidest idea he ever had. I knew this was my chance to try the impossible. I wanted to kill him. 

I picked my night and went for it. The Blue Eyes were nothing to worry about. They’re just human anyway, easily subdued. What I was worried about was him and any backup security measures he had put in place. Surprisingly enough, there were none, except for a locked window. I easily broke it, but it was this that had awoken him. As I crept into his house, he crept down the hall. He flicked on his dining room lights and I was so shocked that I went into fighting mode. We fought for a while, neither one of us remember how long. Unfortunately, I was no match for a literal God. 

He doesn’t know why he didn’t just make me into of the Blue Eyes immediately like he had done with everyone else who had defied him, I don’t either. I am just glad he didn’t. Instead, I was locked in a cell for 14 months, a time I still felt better to serve than to become a slave to him.

I was never one to speak up during an argument, but during that time in that cell, whenever he would come down to talk to me, I would berate him for hours about what he had done. This turned from me just screaming insults at him to me crying over what was happening to my city to me actually giving him feedback on it all. And he listened. He took out a book and made notes about what I was saying. I remembered when I joined the socialist collective at university and told him about those beliefs, how he should be trying to help ‘his people’ instead of just forcing them into submission. 

One day he let me out. That was it. He came to see me and opened the cell without a single word and, of course, I left. I walked out of the cell, out of the building he had me trapped in and went into a city that had changed. I’m not saying it was thriving at any rate, it was just better. He had taken my criticism and done something with it. Still, there were many Blue Eyes, but he swore they had more agency now than before when I went into the cell. 

This changed something in me. It changed how I saw him and I had come to realise that maybe having him as our king wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world. 

As I stared out at my city, he came to stand next to me. 

“I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner?” He didn’t look at me at all, only a slight glance when I hadn’t responded for a moment. He was nervous, I could tell.

“That depends,” He then looked straight at me, quizzically, “Do I have to call you my king?” I let a small smile form, hardly noticeable. 

“Of course not,” He let out a breath and chuckled, “We shall be equals for now.”

“Well, okay then, I will be glad to go to dinner with you,” I turned to face him, “Loki.”


End file.
